paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brietta
Brietta is a female main character who will be introuduced in my upcoming fanfic "Skye's big adventure." She will be the PAW Patrol's only music pup, the 10th pup, and the 11th overall member of the team (including Ryder). Bio Brietta is one of Skye's friends who will be introduced in Skye's big adventure. Skye meets Brietta when she and StormE are walking in the park and hear her playing the violin. When Brietta sees StormE she stops playing annd goes over to them and rudley asks StormE what she's doing there and if she's come to annoy her again. She then reveals to Skye that StormE is the meanest girl in adventure bay. Later when Laverna starts her evil plan to rule the world she is back in the park when Skye, Neveah, and Davi how up and explain what happened and that StormE is actually nice and that she was mean because that was the way everyone else treated her and that skye is a pup. When she and her friends go to find StormE they find out about Laverna capturing the paw patrol. When she enters a dead end in the maze Laverna created for the girls so they would give up their collars, she is faced with two lifestyles for the future with Laverna telling her that the way out was in one of her lifestyles and in the other if she chose it, she would stay forever. The first one for her is being with her friends and the paw patrol but she would lose her voice, instruments, memories of the opera, and all of her instruments causig her to never do anything that involves music ever again. The second lifestyle is one with her deceased mother who she misses dearly and always playing music but it would cause her to never see her friends or the paw patrol again and give up her collar. her mother then tells her that she should follow her heart and chose what she wants. Brietta thinks it over and tells her mother that she loves and misses her and the life she had but that she couldn't abandon her friends. she then turns towards the first lifestyle but her mother stops her for a minute to say that she's proud of her and that she'll always be in her. Brietta smiles and then walks toward the lifestyle. once she and her friends are out of the maze, graciella, laverna's older sister, then grants the girls what they gave up but told Brietta that she couldn't give her back her mother but that she would always be with her. At the end of the fic she and her friends are given the power to change from pup to human whenever they wanted. Brietta can be rude at times but despite that she's actually a very nice girl. Brietta was inspired by Bea Spells-a-Lot from lalaloopsy, Brietta from barbie and the magic of pegsus, Musa from winx club, and Emma from Dora as was her having musical talent, she is also good friends with the paw patrol, whom she got to meet near the end of Skye's big adventure. She was made an official member (with her own badge) by Ryder during a party before the fic ends. So far, she will be the 10th canine member of the team, and she is the 8th female member. In future fics, she will be driving her very own tour bus vehicle, which is mentioned below. Personality Brietta is a very kind, sweet, and charming girl. She is kind to everyone and is brave when it comes to saving her friends. She loves to sing, howl, and make all sorts of noises. She is very noisy and playful, but a total sweetie. Appearance Brietta is a young, light pink dalmation pup with hot pink spots to match her nose and inner-ear coloring. Her eyes are raspberry in color. She has a few loose hairs on the top of her head and wears a purple velvet collar with a pink and white cherry blossom tag and a purple heart shaped tag with her human form on it. her uniform consists of a dress with the top being magenta and the bottom being light pink, separated by a purple band with a cherry blossom and a cherry on the side and a segment between the layers on the dress being magenta with purple spots. She wears neon pink leggings and magenta flats with a small bead part on the outer-corner and pink soles. when in human form she is an african american girl with long curly brown hair. She wears a yellow blouse with white trimmings, a salmon skirt, and matching shoes. Catchphrases * "Friends for life!" * "its time to make some noise!" Attires Here is a gallery of Brietta's attires throughout the series. Equipment and Gadgets Brietta's Pup-Tag Like all of her friends, Brietta has her own personalized Pup Tag, in the shape of a heart and has her a picture of her human form on it, which she uses to communicate with Ryder, The Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups and her friends. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. The tag also has magic inside it that allows Brietta and her friends to become human. Brietta's Ambulance Brietta's vehicle is a salmon, silver and yellow ambulance. She uses it as her pup house when not in missions. The ambulace also has a claw/grabber to grab large objects such as tree limbs, and get them out of the way. Her vehicle can carry sick or hurt people in the back, so it will be easier for them to travel when they are injured. Her vehicle number is 11. Brietta's Pup-Pack Brietta's pup pack is equipped with her dress. in it she has her viloin which she plays on missions to hypnotise people when needed.